


Mystery Furies

by Orchestrawoof101



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: HTTYD - Freeform, Other, hiccup and toothless, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101
Summary: Hiccup after 4 years wants to see Toothless again, but then again it wasn't Toothless at all...SHORT FIC
Relationships: Bonds - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Mystery Furies

It's been 4 years since Hiccup saw Toothless and was wandering how Toothless is doing with his mate, the light fury.

Sure, he didn't get the chance to study or learn of her abilities but sure enough she was beautiful.

Hiccup decided to take a boat and go in the ocean for awhile in the middle of the night at 12:34.

Once he was fine in the ocean on his boat not far from new Berk island.

5 hours has passed.

He woke up with hearing a loud but low grumble noise.

Sure he thought he was dreaming but on the other hand he did not actually recongized that noise, Toothless never made that noise before.

"That doesn't sound right?". "Toothless never makes a noise likes that at all.".

Hiccup suggested to himself.

Out of nowhere a blast came towards him but missed.

Then a really fast but redish dragon went past him.

It looks like a Fury but alot bigger.

Hiccup tried to row back to New Berk, but one of the Dragons was strong enough to drag him away.

Hiccup turned around to see his attacker visitor was.

He was stunned at what a sight to be hold.

It was defiantly a fury but a different type of Fury. Hiccup looked at it's eyes and it looked back. It's claws are like fingers, that can easily grasp on to things. It's snout was 1 times longer then the other two species. It's wings are beautiful and wavy point like. The Fury toppled over the boat and Hiccup was in the water. Soon the Fury's as one decided to grab Hiccup and carry him off somewhere away from home. Once they got to their destination, they dropped him on the rocky beach and they had landed and were circling him like wolves. Their back food are alot less smaller but longer then that of their front limbs. Hiccup wasn't sure what they wanted him for. But sure enough, they were part of stoker class, but do they lit themselves on fire like that of a monstrous nightmare?. Sure They big and very red in colour and orange but wow, are they beautiful. Their eyes are orangy yellow golden. "Wonder where you guys had been?". Hiccup had said making one of the fury tilt their heads in response. As one Fury that was a female was a lot larger then the males and possibly the alpha. The female growled at him but then sniffed him and poked him in cas of curiousity. Then turned around and left. The other males pushed Hiccup to move forward. He was finally at their nest. So mant cute baby Lava furies. "Lava Fury"... "That's not so bad anyways. The Lava Furies just looked at him. FINISHED.


End file.
